


A Beautiful Lie

by PezzieCoyote



Series: A Beautiful Lie [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Can't write a very long story to save my life, Dark!Daryl, Hitman!Daryl, Jesus is ours now, M/M, No Zombie Apocalypse, Not a long story, The idea just hit me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezzieCoyote/pseuds/PezzieCoyote
Summary: Daryl Dixon is an assassin hired to kill Paul Rovia.





	1. Chapter 1

"So why ya want this guy taken out?"

The man shifted in his seat. He was an older man, white haired and clean shaven. Daryl knew who he was. Hershel Greene, former mayor of Alexandria. Daryl himself had never been to the city, having worked out of the more southern states. Georgia, Texas, Alabama, Mississippi. Plenty of work there for a guy like him.

Hershel placed a folder on the table between them. "All his information is there."

Daryl made no move to take the folder.

"I want ta hear it from ya. Ya own words. Why this guy?"

Hershel sighed and sat back in the chair. He leveled a look at the other man. "Look at my leg."

Daryl looked and saw there was a prosthetic. He looked back at the old man but said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

"My wife was killed in a car accident, one that took my leg. He was driving. Nothing happened to him. Cops let him walk away."

Daryl nodded. He understood now. Grief was a powerful motivator. 

"So how do ya want it done?"

Hershel looked at Daryl with a question in his eyes.

"Shot? Knife? Poison? What?"

Hershel understood and a sly smile crossed his face. "I want you to make friends with him. Get into his life, be his friend. Then when he least expects it...."

Daryl thought a moment. "Don't usually do it that way. But yer the client."

Hershel beamed. "I know for a fact that he has an opening at his shop. My daughter Maggie works there as well. You guarantee she won't be harmed?"

"Yes sir. 'Ve never had an issue with that."

"Maggie knows what I'm doing. She supports it."

Daryl looked almost amused. "And she still works there."

"Waiting for the right moment, son. She keeps an eye on him for me."

The younger man pulls the file towards him, opening the folder, looking over the basic information. 

"There's a job application in there. Fill it out, give it to Maggie and she'll make sure you're the one hired."

"I can do it now. Ya can give it ta her."

Hershel nodded, pleased at the man's initiative. A few minutes later, the application was completed. 

"I already have half the money wired to your account. You get the other half when it's done."

"Any time limit?"

"No, as long as it doesn't take longer than six months."

Daryl chuckled darkly. "Won't need that long."

"It might. After all, earning trust times time. I must also tell you that he's a gay man. I hope that won't be a problem."

Daryl shrugged. "Makes no difference ta me."

"Good enough," Hershel stood, using a cane to help himself along. "Just let me know your progress."

"Sure."

Daryl watched as Hershel left the building. It wasn't some stereotypical empty abandoned building. He had rented the space under the guise of an independent reporter, which gave him plausible reasoning to be out of the office a lot. He looked over the file again. He noted the location of his soon-to-be place of work. Then he picked up the five by seven picture included in the file. 

"Paul Rovia. Can't wait ta meet ya," he said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Maggie, you get the applications?" Paul Rovia called out to his friend and employee.

"Yep, got all of 'em here. Been looking through 'em," she told him, as she neared his office. 

Paul looked up from his laptop at the woman. "So?"

"The one I'm looking at is this one," she said, handing over the application. 

"Daryl Dixon," Paul mused. "He's older than I would hire for here, but if you think he'd be a good fit..."

"He would be. I've already spoken to him by phone and he realizes that he's not the type of person who would normally work here, but from his work history, he's always on time, loyal to his employer, and does the best he can."

Paul flipped through a few pages. "And you've talked to him?"

"Yes. He seems to really want the job."

Paul was silent a little longer. "Okay, offer him the job. Ask him if he can start tomorrow."

"Will do," Maggie said, leaving the room again.

Maggie smirked to herself as she left the room. She was completely in support of her father with this endeavour and would do what she could to help him with it. She had surreptitiously asked around and after a couple of weeks had gotten Daryl's name. He would be the perfect one for this job. And knowing Paul and his type, he would be attracted to the man, which would make it so much sweeter.

**

The next morning found Paul in his office. He hadn't slept too well last night, so he'd come to work early, having been there since 5 am; the shop didn't open until 9. It was strange that while he wasn't sleeping the greatest, the shop was enjoying its most profitable phase. He'd owned the shop for five years, having appealed to the younger crowd with its placement and its services. He'd bought the property here because it was so close to the local university. What college kid didn't want a latte and access to the internet, or just a place to relax and charge their phone? 

He was thinking about opening earlier but he didn't think Maggie would be too well pleased about it. Maybe with the new guy he hired, he could open earlier and get the morning rush. Cut a couple of hours off the end of the day and add them to the morning. He'd probably implement that within the next few weeks. Since he was going to be awake anyways, might as well do something constructive with it.

Insomnia sucked. He'd been living with so much guilt. It had been almost six months since he'd been involved in that accident, the one that killed Maggie's mother and maimed her father. How Maggie could even stand to be around him was amazing, even though he felt guilt every time he looked at her. 

Maggie had said before that she forgave him, but sometimes, he felt like she looked at him a certain way that was calculating. It made him uncomfortable and edgy. But he'd had no other odd experiences with her. She was as friendly as ever, even inviting him to her wedding to local bartender Glenn Rhee. 

At 8:30, he heard the bell chime from the front of the shop. He stood and exited his office, to find a stranger there. He was tall and looked rather scruffy, but he was clean and tidy-looking. Hair slicked back over his head and had a bit of length to it. A scruff of a goatee on his chin. His shoulders were amazing.

"Hi, I'm Paul Rovia. I own Bits & Bytes. You must be Daryl," he said, offering a hand to the man, who took it.

"Yeah. I mean, yes. Maggie Greene said ta come here this morning."

Paul nodded. "She did. Follow me." The men walked further into the room. "Over here are the computers. There are twelve of them. Child locks are in place to prevent children or adults from viewing sites not deemed safe for work. Back here–" Paul gestured to a different area– "we have the book section, where users can download free books to a kindle or ipad device. Over here, we have the coffee/eating area. The menu up here is pretty self-explanatory. Refills of coffee are half the original price. I tried the refills are free thing but people were going to hell with it." He laughed. 

Daryl chuckled while looking around. "It's a real nice place. Surprised I haven't come across it before."

"You live in Alexandria?"

Daryl shook his head. "Nah. Just moved here. Got a place over on Durham."

Paul nodded, thinking. "I know the area. My friend Aaron and his husband live over that way."

Daryl was silent.

"Do you have a problem with gay people?"

"No, why'd ya ask?"

"You didn't say anything to that. Also, I'm pointing out that I'm gay, so. I just want to know if that'll be a problem to work for me."

"Nah, there's no problem. Ain't gonna hate somebody based on who they love," Daryl shrugged.

Paul smiled before leading them towards his office. "Have a seat. Need some information to officially get you on the payroll, then you can get started."

"Great."


	3. Chapter 3

[](https://ibb.co/7JWkdtG)   
[](https://ibb.co/Fn1kDY0)


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day, Daryl had the run of the place, knowing how to use the machines and address customer concerns. Despite his gruffy appearance, Daryl was quite personable and was able to engage anyone in conversation. Paul was pleased with his new employee.

Daryl knew Paul was pleased with his work ethic. While he was working, he gathered information about his target. He had to admit though, Paul was quite a handsome man. Chestnut colored shoulder-length hair that eventually made its way into a knot on the top of his head. His eyes were a color of blue that Daryl had never seen before. Didn't really matter either way really. He was hired to do a job. He intended to do it. But to do it he had to get close to Paul.

After the shop closed, Daryl stuck his head into Paul's office. "Got everything cleared up out here."

Paul looked up. "Perfect. Thank you. How'd you find your first day?"

"Pretty good. Talked ta a lotta people, learned a bit."

"Good," he said with a smile. 

"Ya getting outta here soon?"

Paul looked at his desk. "Uh, yeah. Got the paperwork done, so yeah."

"Wanna walk with me?"

Paul stared a little at Daryl's boldness. "Uh..."

"I walked here today. Wanted ta make a good impression. Didn't think me ridin' inta work on a Triumph Bonneville 650."

Paul considered. "Um, sure. Just give me a minute, then I'll lock up."

Daryl nodded and went to the front of the shop. Well, the seed was planted now. A few minutes later, the men were walking down the street. Since Daryl was new to the city, or so Paul believed, he pointed out a few places of interest, which Daryl pretended to care about.

Finally, they were at Daryl's house, a nice split-level that looked like it came out of a home and garden magazine. It was completely unlike him, which is why he'd bought it.

"Wanna come in, have a drink?"

Paul froze. "Is that really appropriate since I'm your boss?"

Daryl scoffed. "Just because yer mah boss don't mean we can't be friends, does it?"

Paul hesitated, then relaxed. "No, it doesn't. Sure, I'll join you."

Daryl startled at the funny feeling in his stomach. What was that about, he wondered. He shook it off and welcomed Paul in, shutting and locking the door behind them. They passed boxes on top of boxes before getting to the kitchen, where a tiny table with two chairs was set up. The counter was covered in a mess of cup towels, clean dishes and utensils. One area had a Keurig machine set up. The table and chairs were also clear. 

"Sorry 'bout the mess. Only moved here last week," he lied.

Paul looked around before taking one of the proffered seats. "Oh no problem. I can understand about moving. Hated it, but I understand," he laughed, albeit a little nervously. 

Daryl stopped fussing with his messy counter and turned to face Paul. "What's wrong?"

Paul laughed nervously again. "Nothing. Well, I guess it's I'm not used to being alone with people I don't know. I get that you work for me but I don't know you. I mean, we met today and I'm already in your house. I knew Maggie for probably six months before I was in her house."

"I make ya nervous?"

"Kinda, yeah."

If you only knew, Daryl thought as he turned to the fridge. "Beer?"

"Sure." 

Daryl gestured to the living room, also a similar mess. The couch was cleared off but everything else was covered. 

"Ain't got the bed set up yet. Been sleepin' here," Daryl explained when Paul moved a couple of pillows aside.

"I wasn't judging."

Daryl chuckled and flopped down onto the couch before opening his beer and taking a swig. 

"So you said you've been here about what, a week?"

Daryl nodded. "How long ya lived here?"

"About ten years."

Daryl nodded. Paul started telling him about the city, things he'd experienced, people he knew. This time Daryl did pay attention because for some reason, he wanted to know. As much as he hated to admit it, he did find Paul to be interesting. He'd never had to integrate himself in a mark's life before, so it was a little off-putting. It's why he never did it this way before.

Soon enough it was close to 10 pm, so Paul stood and made his goodbyes, leaving to go back to his shop for his car. Daryl looked out the window to watch him go. He shook his head. Why should he care if he got back there safely? He was going to kill the guy anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

Paul sighed as he unlocked the door to his house. He was greeted at the door by his cat Esther, who wound her tail around his legs before headed off to the kitchen. He filled her food bowl and refilled the water dish before showering. 

He sighed as he dried his hair after pulling on a pair of worn sleep pants. This was his life. Work, then shower, then bed. Not much of a life really. If he'd been home earlier, he would have probably cleared up his house but he was at Daryl's. 

Daryl. He was quite intriguing. He already liked him a lot. But as a friend. Well, right now. He could see himself with someone like Daryl. Strong, and also quiet, scruffy, like he just climbed out of bed, and wouldn't Paul like to see that sometime. 

He'd never dated anyone who worked for him, since it was inappropriate. He hadn't dated anyone since he and Eduardo broke up two years ago. He had plenty of friends, hung out with them quite a bit, especially with his friends Eric and his husband Aaron.

He wanted what Aaron and Eric had. Love, companionship, that comfort with another person. Instead, he was getting out of his shower alone, to an empty house, his only company being a pure-bred Persian cat named Esther.

God, he was pathetic, he thought as he slid into bed. Esther jumped up and curled up by his side, silently encouraging some scratches. 

His life never bothered him before, he didn't understand why it was tonight. Probably Daryl. He'd spent time in the company of a man who didn't want anything from him, only to spend time with him. Would have been nice if he had met the man some other way, instead of on the morning he started working for him. Jesus.

Maybe he should just stop kidding himself. He was attracted to Daryl. How could he not be. He was gorgeous. He could lose himself in those blue eyes of his. Those shoulders were amazing, and dear god, the arms were fantastic.

Paul groaned as he felt himself become aroused. He hadn't even had much interest in that lately either. He needed to get laid. With a sigh, he slid his hand into his pants and wrapped it around himself. With a few strokes, he was fully hard. Who should he think of tonight? Some actor? A finely ripped athlete? Oh who was he kidding, he mused as his thoughts went straight to Daryl. 

In his mind's eye, he pictured Daryl caressing his face while his other hand cupped his ass, their mouths molding together, tongues plundering. Frantic removal of clothing. Hot, open-mouthed kisses. He'd like to think Daryl had a thing for marking up his skin, leaving nips and hickeys on his pale flesh. Paul's hand moved faster. He frantically kicked the blankets out of the way, pushing his sleep pants down his hips. Esther remained unaffected, still laying under the blanket he'd shoved away.

He imagined Daryl bending him over and eating him out. The feel of his rough tongue laving circles around his hole–

With a cry, Paul came over his stomach. He lay there panting, opting to catch his breath before going to the bathroom to clean up. He looked at himself in the mirror, making sure he didn't miss any stray drops of cum before heading back to bed, curling under the covers and quickly falling to sleep.

**

When Paul left, Daryl began clearing up the house. In a matter of a couple of hours, the kitchen was put to rights, with part of the living room fixed up. He'd also gotten his bed set up, having found the sheets in a box under a frying pan. As he was straightening up, he didn't even kid himself about it. He had been thinking about Paul. 

He didn't understand any of this. Why was this guy getting to him? He'd known him for less than a day and already wanted to know more about him. He just needed to shut his emotion down. He'd been doing it for years. But he really couldn't. He needed access to his emotions in order to do this job. He'd been able to fake any feeling he needed in the past. Why was it so hard now?

He'd gotten in contact with Hershel Greene and let him know about his first day. The old man sounded very pleased. Daryl shook his head. If the man wanted Daryl to invade Paul's life, then kill him, that was absolutely sadistic. 

But something was different about this. He'd moved back to this city and he found that he liked it now. He'd met Maggie yesterday but hadn't had a chance to talk to her since he was getting used to his first day. Plus, he was learning all he could, not only about the job but Paul.

As he showered and settled down for the night, he picked up his ipad and signed into his triple encrypted email. When he was on a job, he was only focused on that job, so he knew he'd have no more contact with anyone. 

It was a lonely life, but what else did he have. Never had anyone growing up. Only Merle. And that was out of necessity, not want. He loved his brother because he had to, but he never liked him too much. It had been especially hard when he got the call to take Merle out. Got in the middle of one too many scrapes over the years and his drug buddies finally wanted him out of the picture completely. That was about ten years earlier and had been the last time Daryl had allowed himself to cry.

He wondered if he'd end up crying in the future, over Paul.


	6. Chapter 6

Another no-text chapter. This is Paul's cat Esther.

[](https://ibb.co/Lzt8hXn)


	7. Chapter 7

The days went by. Daryl working at Bits & Bytes, then after work he'd always ask Paul to hang out, either at his place or Paul's. Daryl had met with Maggie and talked about why he was there. She was in full support of the job and was making it easier to integrate into Paul's life, although Daryl thought he was doing a pretty good job by himself. 

After a few weeks, Daryl had met all of Paul's inner circle. Maggie's husband Glenn, Eric and his husband Aaron, regular customers to the shop like Sasha, Rosita and Tara, Abraham, Rick and Michonne. To his endless annoyance, he found that he liked them all. They all thought the world of Paul and seemed like they'd go to the ends of the earth to protect him. 

Tara especially thought it was funny as hell to embarrass Paul by relating various stories of when they grew up; they'd been school friends and it had carried over, since it was precious few of them that were gay and out. Tara had gotten beat up for having a girlfriend in fifth grade, and yet she didn't hide anything. She was more defiant after that, but had backup in a new friend named Abraham, a tall beast of a man who was already six feet tall at age 12. Their friendship had also persevered, and Paul was glad she had him. It especially helped when she got hassled and she threatened to sic Abe on them. Whoever it was would laugh derisively until they got a look at him. More often than not, the harrasser would turn tail and run.

Daryl had immediately liked her. He liked Rick and Michonne too. Michonne was the current mayor of Alexandria and her husband Rick was the chief of police. Michonne was a no nonsense type of woman and had an uncanny ability to cut through the bullshit when dealing with issues. The previous year, they had brought down a police corruption ring that resulted in Rick's former best friend Shane being indicted on 36 charges of corruption, bribery, blackmail, larceny, and drug dealing. It had devastated the officer, especially since Shane was married to Rick's ex-wife Lori. At first they'd all expected Lori to blame Rick for her husband's arrest but when confronted with the evidence, she immediately cut ties with Shane, filing for divorce and getting a court order to keep him away from their newborn daughter Madison. Rick had full custody of his and Lori's kids Carl and Judith, although Rick had never understood why Lori gave them up so easily. After Shane's arrest, he understood.

Daryl had the utmost respect for both Rick and Michonne, liked them. He even loved Carl and Judith, who had immediately wanted up with Daryl when she met him. She had pulled on his hair and smacked her hand against his face, making Daryl's heart melt. He'd dubbed her Lil Asskicker, a name that everyone agreed suited her.

For some reason, he felt a kinship with Eric Raleigh. He was a tall lean man with red hair and one might think he'd be a quiet, passive, pushover, but when Daryl saw some homophobe make a nasty comment towards Eric's husband Aaron, the ginger's inner tiger came out. He verbally cut the man down to size, ultimately causing him to leave without a word. Amazingly, the man returned to Paul's shop a few days later and apologized to Eric, Aaron, and everyone else who had been there. The man, a local high school teacher named Negan, told them that he'd done a lot of thinking and realized his views were archaic and just plain wrong. He'd thanked Eric for opening his eyes, shaking the man's hand with tears in his eyes. 

It had been an utterly amazing transformation for a man who embodied the stereotypical alpha male with no tolerance for anything or anyone outside of his beliefs. But Negan had become a friend, one who was, after initial apprehension, welcomed among them. Despite the man's over the top bravado, Daryl found he even liked him. Daryl himself had no issue with gay people. He was bisexual himself. He'd bedded men and women over the years in the course of his career, but had never cared about any of them.

Which is why it was getting harder to forget the contract. He liked hanging out with them all. Best of all, or worst of all, his heart seemed to pound every time he saw Paul. He thought Paul smiling was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen.

He was screwed. So screwed. He knew he felt something for Paul. Had even kissed him once, then pretended to be tipsy as they had been drinking. He should have never done it, but he didn't regret it. It was getting very dangerous for him since his heart was waking up after being dormant for so many years. 

Like right now, he was gazing across the room, watching Paul as he talked to a customer. His smile could light up the entire world. Daryl was so completely whipped. He knew it. He should probably just finish the job and get out of town as quickly as possible, but he found he didn't want to. He'd never had any roots anywhere, leaving Alexandria as a teen as quick as he could. 

He served a customer and said pleasant goodbyes then his mind went back to Paul. He was still over talking to a customer, a different one this time. After a few moments, his eyes caught Daryl's and he smiled. Daryl smiled back shyly. 

Suddenly Daryl was struck with an epiphany. It was far too late to get out. He was in love with Paul. Oh dear god, what was he going to do. He couldn't kill Paul now, knowing this. He might as well just rip his own heart out.


	8. Chapter 8

K, got some smut here. Enjoy.

**

A few hours later, he was invited to Paul's house to have dinner and watch a movie. He accepted easily. They ate a quiet meal, each man quietly contemplating their lives before wandering over to the couch. 

Just as Paul opened his mouth to ask Daryl what he wanted to watch, Daryl was there, his mouth pressed to his.

"Sorry, if I'm outta line. I just... I can't deny this anymore."

Daryl slid his hands into Paul's hair, sealing his mouth to the younger man's before plunging his tongue in to dance against his. He pulled Paul tight against him, his hands roaming over his back before moving down to cup his ass, drawing a moan from him. 

"You're not wrong Daryl," Paul said once he pulled back from the kiss. "I've wanted you, since I met you."

Daryl groaned, kissing Paul again, pushing his hands up under his shirt, anxious to feel his skin. Paul moaned, then pulled away, standing up and holding out a hand to Daryl, who followed him to the bedroom, watching as Paul pulled off his shirt, dropping it and his pants to the floor. The younger man turned to sit on the bed, crawling up backwards to lay flat, his boxer briefs tented obscenely. 

Daryl's mouth watered. His clothes joined Paul's on the floor and he crawled up between his legs, his tongue coming out and trailing up over Paul's clothed erection. Then he pulled the cloth away, stripping it off of Paul hastily, taking the hot throbbing head into his mouth, tonguing at it. 

"Guh!"

Daryl licked at the head, lifting away the precum, savoring the taste on his tongue. He wrapped a hand around the base of Paul's cock, squeezing it tight, pumping it as his mouth covered the head and took more of his dick into his mouth. Paul's hand curled into Daryl's hair, gripping the tresses. He groaned as he felt Daryl's throat swallow around him, crying out as Daryl removed his hand and took Paul down to the base, the head stretching his throat.

"Oh Christ Daryl, oh my god..."

Daryl's fingers grasped Paul's hips then started bobbing on his dick, sucking hard.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cum if you don't stop..."

Daryl abruptly pulled off, still kneeling between Paul's legs. He watched the younger man through hooded eyes, slowly pumping his own dick. Paul watched Daryl's hands, especially how his wrist twisted when he reached the head. 

"You going to do that all night or are you going to fuck me?"

Daryl moaned as Paul reached over to the nightstand to extract the bottle of lube and a condom. 

"Do you want to do this, or should I?" Paul asked coyly.

Daryl's eyes fluttered in arousal as he continued to jerk himself. Paul took the lube and covered two fingers, then reached down between his legs to prod at his own hole. 

"Ah Christ," Daryl muttered.

Paul turned himself over and rose up to his knees, balancing himself on one elbow as he reached back again, plunging a finger all the way into his ass. He slid it in and out a few times before pushing two fingers in, scissoring his fingers. 

Daryl opened the condom and sheathed himself, getting up on his knees behind Paul. He looked down the expanse of Paul's back, leaning down to kiss and nip at the clear skin, blanketing himself over the man. 

"Wanna see ya," Daryl mumbled into Paul's ear, pulling back and manoeuvering the man onto his back. He pushed one of Paul's legs up over his shoulder, gripping his dick and positioning it at Paul's hole. 

"Ready?"

"Since I met you," Paul replied with a smile. 

Daryl used a hand to move a few sweaty strands of hair out of his face, carefully pushing his dick into the other man. Paul's head went back as Daryl filled him up, his hips not stopping until he was balls' deep into the man.

"Oh Christ Daryl, you feel so good," he moaned. "Fuck me, please fuck me."

Daryl shook his head as he wrapped Paul's other leg around his waist. "Gonna make love ta ya."

Paul nodded, his eyes misting over. Then Daryl started slowly thrusting, withdrawing almost completely before plunging back in. He picked up speed until he was pounding into Paul, eliciting whimpers out of him. Daryl moved Paul's leg from his shoulder to wrap around his waist and leaned down, bringing their mouths together, creating a delicious dance. 

Paul reached between them and grasped his dick, jerking it quickly. He was jolted as Daryl's dick started pounding his prostate, allowing himself two more strokes on his cock before he spurted out between them, covering his hand and both their stomachs with his cum. His channel spasming around Daryl caused the older man's hips to stutter, then he bottomed out and came inside of Paul, slowly moving his hips to draw out every last bit of pleasure. 

Daryl reached up, cupping Paul's face before kissing him. "I love ya Paul."

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Not a lot left to this fic but I do have a sequel started. Enjoy.

**

Daryl looked at his sleeping lover, regret in his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He had a contract to fulfil and he never left one undone. But his target was Paul, a man he was in love with. He was an independent contractor so he answered to only himself but could he live with it if he went against his personal code? Seeing Paul shift slightly in his sleep, Daryl realized that yes, he could. 

But he had to tell him. It would break his heart though. He couldn't live this lie anymore. A beautiful lie, but a lie nonetheless.

"Paul, wake up," he said, as he gently shook the man's shoulder.

Paul opened his eyes a few moments later, smiling at the sight of Daryl in his bed.

"Have ta tell ya somethin'."

Paul turned to lay on his side facing Daryl. "What's up?"

Daryl leaned in and kissed Paul, a long, open-mouthed kiss that had them both moaning in no time. 

"I love ya."

Paul smiled, kissing Daryl again. "I love you too."

"There's something ya need ta know."

Paul moved around to get comfortable before finally deciding to sit up, which Daryl followed suit. The sheets wrapped around his waist, leaving his shirtless chest to Daryl's gaze.

"Okay? Seems serious," Paul commented, seeing the almost tortured look on Daryl's face.

Daryl look a deep breath then looked into Paul's eyes. "I was hired ta kill ya."

Paul blinked a few times, then laughed nervously. "What?"

Daryl looked down, his eyes shut briefly before he looked back at the younger man. "I was hired ta kill ya. But I don't want ta. It was only a job, one I's good at. Didn't think I'd actually fall in love with the target."

Paul just looked at Daryl before running a hand through his hair. "You're serious."

Daryl sighed sadly. "I can show ya the file I was given. I can show ya various weapons I have. I hate havin' ta prove ta ya that I ain't joking around. The point is that 'm not gonna complete the contract, even if I have ta give up tha money."

Paul just sat there, eyes unfocused as he took in what Daryl was saying. "Someone wants me dead? Who? Who hired you?"

Daryl said without looking up. "Maggie's father."

Paul looked stunned. "Hershel?" he whispered. "He wouldn't– he couldn't– Oh my god."

"So sorry. 'M not sorry in a way that I took tha job 'cause I'da never met ya."

Daryl looked so dejected, almost as if he expected Paul to turn around and kill him. He would deserve it, he thought. 

"I can't do this anymore. My life's been empty, pointless, no direction. Never got close ta anyone, turned my emotion off a long time ago. But you–" Daryl turned to face Paul– "'ve never met anyone like you and god, I've never felt like this about anyone." He slid his hands into Paul's hair, holding him close. "Please forgive me. 'M so sorry for lying ta ya. I'll never lie ta ya again."

Tears flowed down Daryl's cheeks as he kissed Paul, trying to put every ounce of love he had for Paul into it. After a moment, Paul kissed him back. 

"Can I think about this for a while?"

"Of course, take all the time ya need." Daryl turned to get out of bed, pulling on his jeans and a tee, followed by his socks and shoes. "I'll just go. Leave ya alone."

Paul looked up at Daryl. "Don't leave the house, just the room. I just need to process this."

Daryl looked back at Paul, hope in his eyes. He nodded and left the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

Daryl slouched down on the couch, running his hands over his face. He felt like he just fucked up the best thing to ever happen to him. Never did he expect to fall in love with a mark. He'd had his share of lovers though. Never had a complaint. Usually, it was someone involved in each job he had. Now he felt guilty for it. For the first time in his life, he felt guilt. It was quite a foreign concept but he was feeling it right now. Guilt for hurting Paul. 

Tears began to well up in his eyes again. He wouldn't even blame Paul if he never forgave him. How he had gotten into his life, pretending to be his friend, but somewhere along the line, it became more. He thought of Paul as a friend, he cared about him, fell in love with him. 

God, what would he do if Paul wanted nothing more to do with him? How would he survive then? He'd lived all these years in solitude, never forming any kind of human attachment. It was better that way, especially with what he did. 

He'd give it all up now. If Paul wanted him to, if Paul asked him to. He would try to move heaven and earth if he could if Paul asked him. There was really nothing more he could say to keep Paul from walking away from him. Daryl didn't think he could even bare the thought of it, let alone if it happened. He would just have to wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Two hours later, Paul appeared in the doorway of his bedroom. Daryl stood up, even though he was physically and emotionally spent. 

"Hi," Daryl said, for lack of anything else to say.

Paul didn't say anything. He stood there, wearing only his boxer briefs before nearing Daryl, who truly expected a punch to the jaw. Instead, Paul wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. Daryl felt tears filling his eyes again. When did he become such a crybaby, he thought as he wrapped his arms around Paul. 

"I love ya," Daryl whispered. 

"I know. I love you too. Just never lie to me again."

Daryl pulled back to look Paul in the eyes. "I won't. I promise."

They sat on the couch, holding each other. 

"So what do ya want ta do now?"

"I'm thinking I want to go see Hershel. Why would he, of all people, want me dead? I don't get it."

Paul got dressed, before they headed out of the house and climbed into Paul's car, driving towards the farm. That would be the place to find the old vet. He'd often refused to sell his land, even when he was offered a large amount of money for it.

When they pulled into the farm, they both saw Hershel sitting on the porch in a rocking chair. He didn't make a move to stand up, just waited as the men exited the car and came to the porch. Paul saw that he had a smile on his face.

"I'm glad to see you've figured things out."

Paul and Daryl both frowned in confusion. 

"I don't understand. What–"

"Come sit. I'll explain."

Daryl and Paul sat on a bench opposite the old man, his dog Daisy trotting to rest in front of their feet.

"Daryl, what do you remember about your childhood?"

Daryl was even more confused. "I don't think 'bout that. Prefer ta leave it in tha past."

"I get that, I really do. Knowing what you went through gave me nightmares."

Daryl narrowed his eyes. "How tha fuck do ya know what I went though?"

"Daryl," Paul admonished.

"You say you don't think about it. Does that mean you don't remember much of it?"

"That's what I'm sayin'."

"When you were three years old, child services took you from your parents. You were placed in foster care for about six months. You were placed here for six months."

Daryl looked at Hershel in shock. 

"Hey, didn't you say the place seemed familiar?" Paul asked his lover who nodded. 

"Didn't know why. Said I'd never been out here." Daryl's mind was racing. "Wait, did ya have a horse named Capri?"

Hershel nodded with a smile.

"And that dog named Ginger?"

Again, the old man nodded. 

"Oh my god," Daryl said, leaning his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands.

"Doesn't explain why you hired him to kill me."

Hershel leaned forward. "Paul, you are not responsible for that car accident. I have never blamed you."

"What?" Paul exclaimed.

"Let me speak please. The accident happened because my wife had a stroke and drove into traffic. She hit your car, Paul. She didn't die because of the accident, she died because of the stroke."

Paul looked stunned. "But– you lost your leg–"

"I would have anyways. She was bringing me to the hospital for surgery, for amputation. One of the feral cats had bitten me, it wasn't getting better and gangrene was threatening to set it. It was either lose the leg or lose my life."

Paul sat back, sighing heavily. "So, let me get this straight. The accident that I've blamed myself for was not my fault. You would have lost your leg anyways. The stroke killed your wife. And you once fostered Daryl."

"Yes."

"I still don't understand why you hired him to kill me."

Hershel smiled again, glad to be able to explain things to Paul. "I never expected him to kill you, Paul. After the state took Daryl back to those useless excuses for parents, I kept tabs on him over the years. I've always known where you've been, Daryl."

Daryl looked up, the color draining from his face. "You know?"

"What you do for a living, yes. My Lord teaches that forgiveness is necessary in life. However, the Bible also talks about taking an eye for an eye. I know that the people you've... taken down... were horrible deplorable people with no redeeming qualities."

Daryl nodded absently.

"But I also know the boy you were. One who was so starved for love and affection. That's where Paul comes in. I hired you under the guise of a hit, but I knew that once you got to know Paul, and he you, you both would see that you belong together. You've both been so lonely, without ties to anyone or anywhere."

Paul was in genuine shock. "You set this up hoping we'd fall in love?"

"It was a long shot, but yes."

"Does Maggie know all this? Of course she does," Paul said, running a hand through his hair. "She made sure I hired Daryl."

"Hmm-mmm."

Daryl looked a little pained as he looked up at Hershel. "How could ya be sure I wouldn't jump the gun, so ta speak, and take him out early?"

Hershel leaned back in his seat. "Even though you were only with us for six months, Daryl, I could tell you were the type of person who thought things through, made sure of yourself before you did anything. Even at three years old. I believed this would be no different."

Daryl was silent, thinking. "How can ya even stand ta look at me, knowin' what 've done in mah life?"

"Son, you've never had any parental guidance. I know you loved your brother but he was just as bad, if not worse. School never helped you any. You were always good at hunting, it wasn't too much of a stretch to think you'd do that."

Daryl sighed. His mind was all over the place. "Ya believe in God and ya can accept that?"

"As I said earlier, the people you've taken care of were horrible people. Ones the law couldn't get to. I accept it. It is what it is. My question is, will you continue it?"

Daryl didn't hesitate. "No, 'm done with it. 'Ve always been mah own boss, 've got plenty of money... don't need ta work. 'M happy ta just be with Paul. Thinkin' 'bout buying the ranch across the way. Like the idea of takin' care of animals," Daryl told them both.

Paul looked at Daryl with love in his eyes. He leaned in to kiss him on the head, happy to hear Daryl was putting that life behind him. 

Hershel spoke again. "Paul, I want to apologize to you, for you taking the blame for the accident all this time. I can't imagine the kind of guilt you carried. I have my own guilt for allowing it to continue."

Paul reached for Hershel, tears in his eyes, grasping the man's hands in his. "You still lost your wife, Hershel, and your leg. It can't have been easy for you."

"It hasn't been easy," the old man admitted. "But I've had a long time to accept things as they are. I hope you can forgive me for this whole charade."

"It's water under the bridge."

Hershel smiled big. "Good, good. Well, while you're here, you want to visit with the animals?"

Both Daryl and Paul smiled. "We'd love to."


	11. Chapter 11

I'm working on a sequel to this but it might be slow coming since I only just started it. I'm also working on a couple of others which I hope to have up sooner rather than later. Thanks for reading.

***

Paul held Daryl's hand as they watched Hershel's horses trot around their pen. 

"Beautiful ain't they?"

Paul looked at the other man. "Yeah. I've always loved being around animals."

Daryl pulled his hand from Paul's, resting both his arms on top of the railing of the pen. "'M serious about buying a ranch. 'Ve always loved animals too."

"How far is it away?"

"Couple miles I think."

Paul stood next to Daryl, glancing at him periodically. 

"Can't believe I lived here once."

"Crazy world," Paul commented. "You're really done with... your career?"

Daryl turned to face his lover. "I am. Never had any ties ta anyone. Old man knew what he was doing when he set this up."

Daryl gave one of the horses a pat on the back as it passed before Paul followed him to sit on a nearby bench. 

"So much has happened today," Paul said. "I've always blamed myself for the accident. Thought I was too distracted when I was driving."

Daryl watched Paul as he spoke, seeing the play of emotions cross his face. He saw a lot of different expressions, but the most prevalent one was relief. 

"How long 'go was the accident?"

"Close to a year. Hershel always made it seem like he didn't hold me responsible, but I could see the look in his eyes. I wanted to go to her funeral but I couldn't," Paul said, his voice cracking. "It didn't matter if he didn't blame me. I blamed me. I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings. I haven't driven since."

Daryl cupped Paul's face, using his thumb to wipe away the few tears he shed. With a cleansing breath, Paul fell into Daryl's arms and sobbed. The former assassin held his lover tight, his eyes meeting Hershel's as he lumbered towards them. He laid a hand on Paul's pack before sitting next to him on the bench. After a few more moments, Paul pulled from Daryl's embrace, wiping at his face with his sleeves.

"Sorry, I just–"

"No apologies Paul." Hershel was quiet a few moments. "I want to give you something."

Paul looked at the old man, curious. 

"I know that even though I've said that I've never blamed you, I feel that you still blame yourself and you always will. I want you to have this."

Hershel pulled an old watch from his pocket. Looked like an antique pocket watch. 

"This was given to me by my wife. I've always cherished it. And it means a lot to me. Now I want you to have it."

"Hershel–"

"I'm sure about this, son," the retired vet said. "I've spoken to Maggie and she supports my idea. You've meant a lot to her and to me. I know it won't alleviate your guilt, but that guilt is misplaced. It shouldn't even be there."

Paul felt tears run down his face. He knew how much the watch meant to Hershel. Maggie had mentioned it a few times over the years. 

"You've been a father to me, Hershel. I wanted to come to her funeral, but I was afraid I'd do something like throw myself on the casket and beg for mercy."

Hershel laughed. "That actually sounds like something you'd do."

Paul smiled through his tears. Daryl even smirked a little. 

Hershel pulled a card from his pocket and handed it to Daryl. "This is the name and number of the owner of that ranch you mentioned earlier. Just dropped the price from what he told me."

"Oh, thanks. I'll call 'im right now," he said, standing and stepping away from Paul and Hershel.

Paul's eyes followed Daryl for a few seconds before returning to Hershel. "I feel like I don't know what to with myself now. I've been drowning in the guilt of the accident for what seems like forever."

"Guilt is very consuming. I'm not surprised." Hershel glanced over to Daryl. "Since I've known you, you've always seemed to be at loose ends. Daryl has seemed the same way. I felt you two would be perfect together. The method might have been extreme but the end was worth it."

Paul smiled as he glanced at Daryl again. "Yeah it is."


End file.
